phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars
I noticed in the backround of the star wars escort video there are new pictures for the story board like a line up of characters.Schwamifan13 (talk) 22:10, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Django Brown as Jango Fett? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 14:53, February 10, 2014 (UTC) hey how come the voices of the fireside girls arent on the cast list? Phineas vs Darth Ferb!? Why on earth would Phineas and Ferb fight with each other!? They're brothers!! —Bt3082 (talk) 13:14, May 27, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 The plot synopsis stated that Ferb becomes an evil sith thanks to Doof's inator. So their is a reason why they fight. Besides I think it will be a cool scene when it comes out. Knarrow02 (talk) 16:42, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler Alert: It IS a cool scene. And Darth Ferb sounds cool. ILoveCandace (talk) 04:16, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Star wars weekend sneak peek http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQpTP2hxals Phineas and Ferb Star Wars Update I'm really excited that Phineas and Ferb Star Wars is premiering on 4th August on Disney XD and that it aired on July 26th on Disney Channel. I hope Phineas will not get killed off in this episode, and second, I got a question..... Why on earth would a picture show Phineas and Ferb relaxing on a speeder in their swimming trunks!? They're supposed to save the world, not just relax and do nothing! Bt3087 (talk) 17:10, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Bt3087 :Well, this takes place a long time ago in a galaxy far far away...in summer, what else would you do during your summer? Plus, I bet that takes place in the beginning of the episode before the chaos and may be the equivalent of Phineas and Ferb sitting under the tree. Also, believe me, the last thing Dan and Swampy would ever do would be kill a main character. - Jasonbres (talk) 17:14, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :Well, yes. And that "Main character" is Phineas Flynn! I just hope he doesn't get killed off in this episode or the final season 4 episode because if he does get killed off, it will be the end of Phineas and Ferb! Bt3087 (talk) 17:23, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Bt3087 :You got the info mixed up. It's July 26th on Disney Channel and August 4th on Disney XD not the other way around. Knarrow02 (talk) 17:59, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Ferb not returning from the dark side? So... I had saw that the "Ferb's line" of this episode finish with Ferb saying "you will join me" and moaning under rubble. This mean that Ferb will not join the good side anymore? If yes, i'd bet that he doesn't dies, because Dan and Swampy show the will of making also the others sequels of this episode so... Andre drago (talk) 15:09, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, just saw the video of "rebels let's go" that explain many things ;) Andre drago (talk) 16:26, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Wait a sec.... you mean Ferb's going to die!? Bt3082 (talk) 16:36, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 :I thought you were blocked. FTR, no one dies in this thing...except for Greedo and Kenobi, but you already knew that. - Jasonbres (talk) 17:54, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :Well, that's a relief. By a way, what is FTR? Bt3082 (talk) 12:04, July 21, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 ::For the record. - Jasonbres (talk) 12:11, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars Sequel? Well, I do hope there's a sequel to Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars because I wrote the plot for the sequel which is "Darthenshmirtz rebuilds the Death Star and also invents the knock out lolipops-Inator to make enemies go to sleep. Darthenshmirtz disguises as the ice cream man to give the lolipops to Phineas & Ferb. He succeeds and Phineas & Ferb drifts off to sleep, but while they are asleep, Darthenshmirtz uses his Sith-Inator 2 to transform the sleeping Phineas & Ferb into Siths!" Fingers crossed, there will be a sequel. That's why I wrote the plot for the sequel from Microsoft Word. Bt3082 (talk) 16:34, July 21, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 Actually, they originally thought was to cover the entire trilogy of star wars with phineas and ferb. I'm pretty sure the plot won't be as you wrote it ^.^ BTW it would be really cool if there will be a second and a third sequel of this awesome episode :D Andre drago (talk) 17:31, July 21, 2014 (UTC) in the sequel Darthheshmirtz rebuilds his Sith-Inator & Ferb became a Sith Lord again also should have Irving Stcay Jenny Jeremy & Albert in it & Phineas vs Ferb Phinbella & Canderemy monents again also some Ferbnessa monents too. I think I know what will happen in the sequel: *Darthenshmirtz rebuilds his Death Star *Phineas would become the Sith Lord *Darth Saul would appear in the sequel to help Darth Phineas *Norm-3PO would return in the sequel *Luke Skywalker would return in the sequel *Darth Vader would return in the sequel *C-3PO and R2-D2 would return in the sequel *Han Solo would return in the sequel *Chewbacca would return in the sequel *Princess Leia would return in the sequel *Albert, Irving and Stacy might appear as new Stormtroopers and might get a new C.O, despite Candace's C.O getting choked by Darth Vader *Jeremy might appear in the sequel as Candace's love interest *Darthenshmirtz might confess to Candace that he is her father *Phineas would get turned back to normal, but would die in this sequel Bt3082 (talk) 16:58, September 16, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 Guess you didn't see the latest issue of the Tri-State Gazette. And thus, the world is balanced. 1:22 PM US EDT Sept 16 2014 What do you mean? What are you talking about? It was all blank! Bt3082 (talk) 17:00, September 22, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 Link problems. Try this instead, then scroll downward: TSG Issue 123. And thus, the world is balanced. 5:55 PM US EDT Sept 22 2014 Didn't read Michael.F's message - really sorry! Dear Michael.F and whoever else this may concern, I apologize for not reading your message at the top of the page stating that you were the only one who should make edits to the page. The only edits I made, however, were small grammatical fixes, so hopefully it wasn't too big of an inconvenience. Feel free to revert them if you don't appreciate them. Cheers, Arhettsmith (talk) 23:10, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :You don't owe anyone an apology. I placed the tag after you made edited. No harm done. I will remove the tag once I'm done (in about an hour or two). —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 23:13, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars U.S. views (millions) Does anyone know how many views that Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars got on it's premiere night? WanderIsAwesome2001 (talk) 16:45, July 27, 2014 (UTC) WanderIsAwesome2001 What next? Phineas and Ferb: Lord of the Rings? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:42, August 7, 2014 (UTC) No. I think Phineas and Ferb: Back to the Future should be the next crossover episode. Bt3082 (talk) 17:37, September 12, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 Not gonna happen because LOTR and BTTF are owned by different companies, LOTR by Warner Brothers, BTTF by ComcastNBCUniversal. And thus, the world is balanced. 1:09 AM US EDT Sept 18 2014 Phineas and Candace's dad While technically this is not the main Phineas and Candace, this is the first time we hear any information about their biological father. This should be included in the article. JDDJS (talk) 18:21, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I agree. And I think that Darthenshmirtz should reveal to Phineas and Candace he is their father in the sequel. Bt3082 (talk) 18:09, September 27, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082